This study involves blood specimens drawn from patients with autoimmune diseases who are obtaining thalidomide through their private physicians for treatment of their respective conditions. These blood specimens would be obtained during outpatient visits (between 3 and 5) here at Rockefeller University Hospital and would consist of approximately 10 to 30 cc of EDTA treated blood. The samples will be used for in vitro laboratory work involving plasma cytokine levels and flow cytometry here at Rockefeller. This blood will be provided by the patients on a purely voluntary basis. No diagnostic evaluation or treatment will be provided. Acquiring blood from these individuals will be beneficial to the above named studies by providing additional data on patient immune responses to thalidomide. This data will also help establish potential research projects in related autoimmune diseases to those currently under study in our protocols. Finally, continuing contact with the referring physicians and their patients will also encourage outside cooperation with future study recruitment for these rare diseases.